Oh Holy Night
by cescalina
Summary: A oneshot about a moment shared by Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger one Christmas morning.dhr dramione songfic


AN: Hey just thought I'd write a simple little one shot about a moment that could have been or maybe never was, it's about Draco and Hermione sharing a moment and its set to the lyrics of Oh Holy Night, because I'm feeling Christmassy, even although its October, oh well…read anyway, review if you wish don't if you don't wish and I hope you enjoy it! p.s. I don't own nothing except my overly romanticness!!!

Oh holy night  
The stars are brightly shining

She had decided to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays and now standing beside the lake on this crystal clear night, Hermione Granger knew that she had made the right decision. Both Harry and Ron, along with the other Weasleys, had returned home to the Burrow and although she was without her best friends on Christmas Eve, the overwhelming peace she felt whilst gazing over the tranquil water, her inner warmth despite the freezing temperature, this was what Christmas truly meant to her. It meant more than all the presents in the world, it was a chance to dare to hope in spite of the battle she knew might lay just around the corner.

**It is the night of our dear Saviour's birth, ohh yeah  
Now long lay the world in sin and error pining**

All of the tragedies that she had witnessed up to this point in her young life, there was a chance that she could, along with the others, perhaps make a step towards righting those wrongs. The calm feeling in the air reminded her of what they had been fighting for all this time.

**Till he appeared and the soul felt its worth**

But he just had to turn up and interrupt her didn't he? In the spirit of Christmas she decided to ignore the blond haired boy making his way to stand beside her, no good could come from attempting to be civil, she had learnt this years before, so it was better to just leave him be, that would be her present to the bearer of so much of her pain over the years. No shouting, no fighting, no hexing, not tonight.

**A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices**

Draco Malfoy too was searching for tranquillity. He came to a halt beside his classmate and followed her gaze to the lake, so beautiful, so at peace, just like the girl standing beside him who so many had overlooked. But not him, he had never overlooked Hermione, she got under his skin as nobody else he had ever met had been able to, and standing so near to her on this important night he felt his heart break. She would never think of him the way he thought of her, not after all he had done to drive her away, to make her hate him so that in turn he may learn to hate her. But it hadn't worked; she still enthralled him to the point of madness. The most curious thing of it all was that he could see that she was not the most beautiful girl in the world, didn't have the perfect body, there was nothing special about her, and yet at the same time there was. He could see her flaws, but no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on them, he would catch her smile and it threw him completely off guard.

"You cold Granger?"

She turned to the source of the voice which had disturbed her musings, had that been a kind word which had escaped his lips?

**For yonder breaks, a new and glorious morn**

"Sort of…I guess."

And without a word he moved closer to the girl who had bewitched him and draped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him, hoping she would stay, that she wouldn't push him away. And she did. An unspoken promise telling her that tonight was different, that she needn't worry tonight. She returned to watching the lake, and caught sight of the morning sun emerging from behind the nearby mountains, in spite of herself allowing her to enjoy this beautiful moment with the most unlikely of companions.

Fall on your knees, oh hear the angel voices

Draco also caught glimpse of the dawning of morning and instinctively lowered his mouth so that it was level with the object of his affection's ear, each movement of his lips brushing ever so lightly against her sensitive cold skin as he breathlessly whispered,

"Merry Christmas Granger."

His smooth drawl penetrated deep inside her like she had never imagined possible, made her knees weak and her head light. What was he doing to her? Why did she feel so comfortable with this boy, and yet at the same time so weary of what she might allow herself to feel. She could not trust him, she had no reason to, and yet at the same time every intuition told her that she should, if only for a moment, let her guard down just this once. There was something undeniably right about this situation and yet at the same time everything about it was wrong. Both knew nothing could ever come of it, and that once it was over neither would ever acknowledge it happening, but for one beautiful Christmas morning, everything was as it should be.


End file.
